


in my room

by lucigucci



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Daydreaming, Dream Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucigucci/pseuds/lucigucci
Summary: (in my room by frank ocean)“Ow!” Lucio barks, flinching and nearly knocking over the bowl placed neatly under his hand. The magician scowls and seizes his arm. A fresh-made cut streams blood down from Lucio’s palm and into the bowl below. “What the fuck was that for?” the Count demands.“Dr. Devorak wants you bled every day,” the magician replies coolly.“Ughhhh.” Lucio throws his head back on the pillow, trying to look anywhere but at his arm, finally settling on the magician’s face. Remembering his daydream, he smirks. “Say. What’s your name again?”The magician raises his eyebrows. “You forgot my name? We see each other every day.”“It starts with a P, right? Pedro? Prospero?”“My name is Asra Alnazar,” Asra Alnazar grumbles, withdrawing a damp cloth from the medical table by his side to dab at the fresh wound. It’s soaked in something that stings like hell.Lucio puts on a brave grin. “Right. Asra. I like that better, you know. Prospero is too uptight for a beauty like you.”
Relationships: Asra/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	in my room

_The magician squirms on the bed. Snowy white curls are spread over the pillow, forming a kind of halo around his head, tangled and matted from sweat. His normally demure demeanor is gone to be replaced by frantic desperation. Count Lucio strides around him, examining his form on the bed, gaze lingering on the red ribbons tying the magician’s wrists to the headboard and the red lines running across his caramel skin. “S-sir,” the magician whines, batting wide purple eyes up at his captor, “I-- I’ve been good, haven’t I?”_

_“Oh, yes, dove,” the Count replies with a grin._

_“I’ve done everything you wanted-- and-- and I want--”_

_The Count runs a golden talon along the magician’s abdomen, drawing another gorgeous glowing line, and relishes his prey’s delighted moan. “It doesn’t really matter what you want, now does it?” he purrs._

_“Ahh-- b-but I--”_

_Lucio sits down on the bed next to him. He fixes his gaze with those perfect white-lined eyes, observing the angel on the bed as though he is an artist at a museum. The magician pouts back. “My Gods,” Lucio remarks. “What a lovely being you are.”_

_“Let me come,” the magician whimpers._

_“Patience, dear one, all in good time. But in the meantime--” his manicured hand slides up the magician’s chest-- “maybe I should--”_

“Ow!” Lucio barks, flinching and nearly knocking over the bowl placed neatly under his hand. The magician scowls and seizes his arm. A fresh-made cut streams blood down from Lucio’s palm and into the bowl below. “What the fuck was that for?” the Count demands.

“Dr. Devorak wants you bled every day,” the magician replies coolly.

“Ughhhh.” Lucio throws his head back on the pillow, trying to look anywhere but at his arm, finally settling on the magician’s face. Remembering his daydream, he smirks. “Say. What’s your name again?”

The magician raises his eyebrows. “You forgot my name? We see each other every day.”

“It starts with a P, right? Pedro? Prospero?”

“My name is Asra Alnazar,” Asra Alnazar grumbles, withdrawing a damp cloth from the medical table by his side to dab at the fresh wound. It’s soaked in something that stings like hell.

Lucio puts on a brave grin. “Right. Asra. I like that better, you know. Prospero is too uptight for a beauty like you.”

Asra very visibly rolls his eyes. “I’m going to bleed you for a few minutes longer, so try to relax, sir.”

With a sigh, Lucio turns his head to face away from Asra, so he can close his eyes again.

_“Please!” Asra Alnazar gasps. “I’m not g-going to last-- ah-- much longer!”_

_Lucio twists his index and middle fingers, which are currently plunged up to the knuckle in Asra’s pussy, leering as Asra lets out a scream. He pushes his thumb up against Asra’s clit, prompting another delirious exclamation. “You remember the rules, lovey. If you come before I let you, I’ll make you go to dinner naked. I’m sure you don’t want Nadi seeing you like this.”_

_“Idontidontidont-- Lucioo_ ohhh _\--!”_

_Another expert twirl of fingers. Another moan. “Spoiled brat,” Lucio teases, planting a sharp toothy kiss on Asra’s neck before he can squirm away again. “You should be grateful to your Count. Didn’t you beg for me to fuck you?”_

_“I am-- I did--”_

_“So aren’t you happy?"_

“I’m done,” Asra announces. Something soft and tight wraps around Lucio’s hand and he opens his eyes to watch Asra tend to his wound. He loves the way Asra’s hair, white as the gauze, falls into his eyelashes while he bends over to work. “Did it feel normal?” the magician continues, although he doesn’t sound very concerned at the answer either way. “Is your skin feeling numb at all?”

“Why? Gonna amputate this arm too?”

“I’ll take that as a no. Your blood looks normal and there are no clots. Dr. Devorak will be pleased when I deliver your report.”

Lucio narrows his eyes. “Are you and him together?” he asks.

For the first time, Asra shifts in discomfort on his seat, and Lucio feels a flush of pride that he had gotten through the facade. “I… er… I don’t know how you jumped to that conclusion,” Asra says evasively.

“It’s just a question. No judgement. I’m not angry at either of you.”

Asra meets the Count’s gaze, still looking like a cornered rabbit, but rearing up like a serpent. “Then I fail to see,” he hisses, “how it is your business.”

“Asraaaaa! You’re such a tease!”

“I’ll fetch you some water and then I’m leaving.” Asra stands up from his seat, taking the bowl of blood with him, as he crosses to the sink to pour a glass of water.

_Now that Asra’s wrists are free of their confines, Asra can hold Lucio close to him. He’s weak from the orgasm and the hour of torture it took to get here. Asra runs his fingers through the Count’s blonde hair, every so often kissing the crook of the Count’s neck where he is currently curled up against._

_“You don’t love him, do you?” Lucio inquires, a little more timid than he would like._

_Asra looks up at him. “Who, sir?”_

_“Jules. Dr. Devorak. You don’t love him, right?” Lucio places his hand on Asra’s cheek to stroke the tender skin down to the jaw._

_Asra’s lips curl up. He’s beautiful. “Have I made the Count of Vesuvia jealous?” he sings._

_“I-- well, I--”_

_With a giggle, Asra kisses Lucio’s palm and snuggles closer to his skin. “I belong only to you,” he breathes. “I am yours to take pleasure in, Lucio.”_

_The Count buries his smile in Asra’s hair. “And I’m all yours too,” he admits._

Asra snaps his fingers in irritation an inch from Lucio’s nose. “You need to drink this,” he orders, thrusting a cup into Lucio’s prosthetic hand. “Go on. I can’t leave until you drink. And are you hallucinating?”

“Just tired, don’t fuss,” Lucio snaps.

“I’m _supposed_ to fuss, I’m the royal magician tasked with healing you. Now drink the damn water so I can get out of here.”

Lucio raises the glass to his lips when a wicked idea illuminates his head. He simpers and sets the glass down in his lap, ignoring Asra’s spluttering protests, and uses his injured hand to pat the mattress beside him. “I’m not thirsty yet,” he declares. “I guess you just have to wait until I feel like drinking it.”

Asra shoots him a glare, then the bedroom door, then sighs and flops down in defeat. “Take your time,” he retorts, voice dripping with sarcasm. “My life, of course, revolves around you, O noble Count.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Get comfy, now, lovey. Have I ever told you about the time I led the charge against the Marbelagan Warriors?”

“Havalana’s snares, this is going to be a long day.”

“It all started years ago, back when I was a mercenary…”


End file.
